The Impossible
by supermegafoxyawesomehotstarkid
Summary: A story of the real Lucius and Draco.  Loosely based on the song The Impossible by Joe Nichols


_I really wish that these characters belonged to me, but alas, they are the creation of the great JKR._

**Unsinkable ships, sink Unbreakable walls, break****  
><strong>**Sometimes the things you think would never happen Happens just like that****  
><strong>**Unbendable steel, bends If the fury of the wind is unstoppable****  
><strong>**I've learned to never underestimate, the impossible****  
><strong>**-The Impossible by Joe Nichols**

Draco Malfoy stood, crystal tears flowing freely from his eyes, by his mother in the cemetery. His mother was sobbing loudly, and all he could do was wrap his arms around her. His father's name was embossed in a headstone in front of him. His eyes gravitated toward the 'Loving Husband and Father.' No matter what anyone said about Lucius Malfoy, he was the best father anyone could ask for.

He did everything in the interest of his wife and child. He joined the Death Eaters out of fear for his family. If he hadn't, they would have killed him and his family. He would never want them to get hurt. However, he was never truly faithful to the dark side, which is the reason he was killed.

Draco's memories of his father were all great. Lucius was never unkind to Draco. He did everything possible to make his son a better person and to make sure he was happy. He did everything he could to be a good husband.

_"Ahh!" Draco was just three years old._

_Lucius ran into his room and said, "Draco, what's wrong?" He pulled Draco up into a hug, because the young boy was sobbing._

_"I had a scary dream, Daddy." Lucius could see the fear in his son's eyes. He didn't want his son to feel that there was ever anything he had to be scared of._

_"It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm here now. I'll make sure nothing gets you."_

_Draco looked up at his father with his glassy eyes and said, "Will you check under my bed again, daddy. I don't want the monsters to get me."_

_Lucius bent over under the bed. A big grin appeared on his face and he laughed. "Oh no, the monsters here! It's the tickle monster! Rahh!" He jumped up from under the bed and started tickling his son. Draco's sad eyes disappeared. He opened his mouth and a loud laugh emitted from it._

_"Ahh! Stop it tickle monster! Ha ha." Draco was trying to get his father to stop tickling him. _

_Lucius finally stopped and said, "See, there aren't any mean monsters under your bed. Just the tickle monster."_

_"Thank you, Daddy. I love you."_

_"I love you, too, son."_

Draco's tears were flowing even more heavily now. He loved thinking back to the good times with his father, but he hated that he was gone now. He was so cruelly taken from them. And it was all for his mother and him. He felt so guilty and he told his mother that. His mother would say, "It is not you're fault, Draco! You're father did what he did to protect you. If he hadn't, we all would have been killed."

Draco knew this was true.

_"Wow Dad! Did you see that! He was right in front of us." Lucius and Draco were at a Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United quidditch game. Lucius just smiled at the look of pure excitement on his face._

_"I know, son. Do you know which one the seeker is?" Lucius had been 'quizzing' his son throughout the match. Draco would always know the answers to Lucius's questions. _

_His face brightened up and he said, "Yeah, he's that one circling in the air, Daddy. That's what I like to play in quidditch!"_

_"I know it is, son. And you're going to be a brilliant quidditch player when you get older."_

_"Thanks, Daddy. I'm so happy that you brought me to the quidditch match today."_

_"I am too, son."_

Draco remembered that game like it was yesterday. It was the first time his father took him out to a quidditch game like that. It was also one of the best days in his memory. His father had been there for so many important events in his life. He was there through the thick and the thin, the best of times and the worst of times.

He was the most important person in Draco's life. He was his hero. He taught him so many lessons. He taught him to be strong, stand up for himself, never take anything for granted, and most importantly, to not succumb to the will of another.

Draco thought it was cruel that the fates took away such a great human being.

_"Son, I am so proud of you!" Lucius was positively beaming at his son. Draco had just graduated from Hogwarts and had told his parents that he was engaged to Astoria Greengrass._

_"Thanks, Dad. It means so much to me that you approve." Draco had been nervous that his father wouldn't like that he was engaged._

_"Of course I approve! How could I not? She's such a great girl and your mother and I can see that she makes you happy."_

_"She really does, Dad. I'm so nervous though."_

_Lucius chuckled at this statement. "Ah, yes. I can remember how nervous I was the day of my wedding. But it all faded away the second I saw your mother walking toward me. And I'm sure you will feel the same emotions. When do you two plan on having this wedding, by the way?"_

_"Well, about that, we were actually hoping to have the wedding in two months."_

_"That's brilliant! So I'll have a daughter-in-law in two short months time! You're mother will be so happy to help you and Astoria with this."_

_Two Months Later_

_"Oh Merlin, Dad. I don't know about this. I'm so nervous. I don't think I'll make it out of this room before I faint."_

_"Draco, you will be absolutely fine when you walk out there and the ceremony starts."_

_"I don't know, Dad. My stomach feels like it's dropping and my heart is pounding so hard."_

_Draco's mother walked in and started to cry, "Oh, Draco. You look so handsome! I can't believe you're already getting married!" Lucius walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Narcissa then said, "It's time for you to go out there Draco."_

_Draco gave his mother and father a hug and walked out the door to the most important day of his life._

Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord before he found out about Lucius' treachery. Lucius had been spying since Voldemort came back to power. No one knew about it either, save for Draco, Narcissa, and the Minister. This had caused Draco great inner turmoil, because he couldn't deal with losing his father. And because the Dark Lord fell, Lucius was able to be there for the two most important days in his life: his wedding to Astoria, and the birth of his son, Scorpius.

One day, though, the Malfoys heard of a few rogue attacks from former Death Eaters. What frightened them the most was the fact that they had been there just a while before the attacks occurred.

This stressed Draco, to no end. He knew what was coming. The former Death Eaters found out what the Dark Lord wasn't able to, and they were back to finish what would have transpired.

_Draco was at home with his wife. They were playing with their two-year-old son. Draco and Astoria were startled when green flames appeared in their fireplace. Narcissa walked out of the fireplace and was crying her eyes out. Draco was alarmed with her expression so he hopped up and said to her, "Mom, what's the matter? Is everything okay."_

_"I- He- No." Narcissa was sobbing so hard she couldn't get any clear sentences out. Draco was worried._

_"What happened?" Draco was scared to hear her response._

_"Rudolphus. He- he came into the house. Your father…" Her breathing became uneven and her sobbing became worse._

_"What about him?" Draco's heart was slowly falling. He didn't want to hear what else happened._

_"R- Rudolphus said 'You shouldn't have lived this long.' Your father, he tried to defend himself. But it didn't help him. He- he's dead, Draco!" Draco stared at his mother in disbelief._

_"But, he can't be. You're lying, Mom! I just talked to him earlier. He was perfectly alright."_

_"I know. Oh, Draco. What are we going to do? I can't live without him." It was then that Draco broke down into tears. His mother and him just stood, crying and holding each other for the rest of the night._

That week was the worst of his life. He couldn't believe it at first. And then he had to deal with his father's funeral.

His father's death was about ten years ago, now. Draco and Narcissa visited his grave once every year, on his birthday. It was still too hard for him to go all the time.

When Draco was little, he thought his father was the toughest man in the world. He always thought it would be impossible to see his father hurt or dead. His father was always so strong. He was his hero and the influence of Draco's life.

He stayed strong for his mother. He hated his mother seeing him crying all the time, so he tried to be positive around her. His strong force through out tough times was his wife. She was the one that told him, "You're father is probably doing great things in his after life. He wouldn't want you wallowing all the time. He would want you to fulfill you're dreams and make him proud." So, he did just that. He did everything for his father.

Even through the tough times, Draco knew they were going to be okay. He knew his father was watching him and smiling down on everything that he did. After that dark time, Draco's philosophy was to make the impossible, possible.


End file.
